


Era 3 might not be so bad

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, I ship them, M/M, Sexual Content, Steven Universe: Unleash The Light, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i don't think anyone has written a fanfic of Demantiod and Pyrope yet, man i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: After the Crystal Gems defeated Pyrope and Demantiod, Hessonite is now in charge of the Light Palace after the two fought and with Hessonite's help the two garnets are beginning to see more in each other than before.
Relationships: demantoidXPyrope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Era 3 might not be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man Steven Universe Unleash the light was awesome i love it, and i love Demantoid and Pyrope but ever since the way they interacted and when i saw them run into each other and poofed....okay i ship them they're both so obnoxious and washed up they really need some love enjoy.

Hessonite smiled to herself as she looked out the window seeing all the jades walking around they looked happy and their dresses were pristine and clean before they were all alone on a planet strictly forbidden to talk to anyone Hessonite still gets a little agitated thinking about this pyrope sure didn't treat her gems very well then again the Diamonds were like that in the past before Steven came along and created Era 3. 

Hessonite then smiled as she remembered Steven Universe, the way how he gave gem kind an era of peace she remembered how hard life was for her before being an intergalactic war hero only knew nothin but fame, perfection and glory but deep Down Hessonite never believed she was what everyone thinks she was. But now thanks to Steven she now knows what she really is. The most humble gem of all time.

As Hessonite took a happy sigh enjoying the planets sunset Hessonite then hears a chime and something glowing from behind her she turns around, looking at the massive pillow it was pink which belongs to Pyrope her gemstone next to Demantoids it was Pyrope she was reforming her gem lifted into the air with a light pink glow, then she begins to take form as she does she slowly falls to the ground she moans and lifts her head to look around. 

"Ugh...what....what happened?" Pyrope says in her annoying high pitched fancy voice.

"Its okay Pyrope your back at your room" Hessonite says trying not to sound nervous bu is a little bit.

"Huh....you, Hessonite" Pyrope began then she gets cut off with another glow and chime demantoid was coming back, Demantoid's gem glowed green and lifted into the air then she reforms as well but instead of hovering to the ground gently she fells hard and fast face first her legs dangling in the air shaking a bit then she quickly gets up. 

"AHH!! i'm back where am i?" Demantioid was still a bit in panic but quickly recovers seeing only Pyrope and Hessonite.

But Demantoid isn't very happy to see Pyrope "YOU!!" Demantoid yells she tries to run to her but Hessonite stops her by grabbing her outfit by the scruff.

"Hey none of that she's not worth it" Hessonite scolds her Demantoid gets more and more angry.

"Hey let me go let me at her, that bitch blamed me for losing!" Demantoid says

"Well you didn't show up in time and-" Pyrope says but Hessonite cuts her off using her arm to block her from talking.

"Enough, its no ones fault, you both are to blame because none of you didn't know how powerful Steven and his gang of gems are, i knew the moment they would stop you both, now you two you lost your reputations this is not Era 1 anymore in Era 3 we live in peace and harmony, so right now you two need to make up" Hessonite says

Pyrope's eyes twitch "How dare you Hessonite, Who made you boss! this is my palace Demantoid ruined everything now you want me to apologize to her?" Pyrope says but is starting to sound like a baby.

"Yes and no, you both have to apologize to each other, but you two did fight well i can say that, but look i was like you two before, when i had my prism i thought i had everything i used it for fame and power and it made me feel powerful as well, but i was wrong about the prism, i actually had nothing, my old life all i had was fame and admirers who always told me i was perfect but i never believed it and i realized i was lonely i had no true friends and i was suffering in silence the whole time, and i know you two are as well, you don't need the prisms you can still find a place in Era 3." Hessonite says 

Demantoid and Pyrope stare down at Hessonite Demantioid looked like she didn't wanna hear it same with Pyrope but as Hessonite looked in there eyes she knew that they both know Hessonite's right and were struggling to fight it off.

"You see i know you agree with me, Pyrope you said it yourself that your gems love and adore you so much but no, they were afraid of you, but you can fix that you can still be admired if you treat them well and open the Palace of light again, and follow Seven's rules you can learn so much more of yourself you to as well Demantoid, now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna head outside for a little while, i need to talk to the Jades and see if any other gems want to come here i'll be back later, no fighting just talk" Hessonite says as she uses her elegant fast movements to disappear. 

After Hessonite leaves now the two Garnets are in a little bit of an awkward situation, the two still feel on edge about before but they both know Hessonite is right they both lost and got each other poofed all for a stupid argument about who's to blame for their failure. 

The silence went on for a while then Demantoid musters up the courage to break the silence between them.

"*sigh* i'm sorry" that was all Demantoid could come up with 

"N-no...i'm sorry....Hessonite's right....its both our fault....but i still miss my old reputation i loved my place on Homeworld but was i really like her when i had my prism and did it go into my head?" Pyrope wasn't too sure about that.

"I think so to, but i miss my modified limb enhancers they were not like any one else's before and i loved it like that it made me feel strong and powerful...and a little bit better of myself" Demantoid admits. 

"I...kind of expected that i never was a fan of fancy technology and well i thought you wanted them like that because you wanted to feel big and strong but you felt a little embarrassed about that part that you don't have powers" Pyrope says but it seems to trigger Demantoid.

"What and you think you're better than me because you're from Era 1, you still think your little miss perfect" Demantoid says then Pyrope puts more salt on the wound.

"Why and you're still with your Era 2 Rebelliousness, how ungrateful how did an era 2 gem get a prism anyway?" Pyrope yell then Demantoid snaps

"Oh you son of a bitch! And you think you're the best but you're not you we used to work together fine now you think you're better than me!!" Demantoid yells then she jump on Pyrope in a flash, she grabbed her neck and throws her to the ground.

Pyrope was shocked at the sudden attack she then tried to push her off.

"Hey get off me! You're too small to fight me!!" Pyrope tries to sit up but surprisingly Demantoid was pretty strong she used her legs and held her down then she grabs some of her hair and pins her down.

"You did nothing! i did all the work i was working my ass off while you were too busy polishing your ass to ever go out and fight you just stood there that's why we lost!" Demantoid yells back baring her sharp teeth.

"Oh you tiny pebble, you could never do anything all on your own you needed me" Pyrope says she then was able to sit up a bit and then she grabs Demantoids arm and throws her on her side then the two flip and now Demantoid was pinned to the ground.

"See, you can't last long can you? you're just too tiny for combat thats why you needed your stupid limd enhancers" Pyrope says as she laughs man Demantoid hates her laugh it makes her angry and a little hot under the collar a bit then Demantoid had vain's in her eyes she grids her teeth then she sees Pyropes arm right next to her head and then she bites it Pyrope yelps and lifts her arm Demantoid then kicks her chest throwing Pyrope off completely and then Demantoid jumps on her again pinning her to the ground. 

Pyrope didn't see it coming "Hahahahahaha, you ain't so smart are you, i maybe a techno freak but i got high intelligence you can fight smarter you never think twice at all." Demantoid says.

Pyrope tries to fight again "You tiny ass bitch! you go to hell!" Pyrope yells she then grabs Demantoid but is struggling to fight back she only pushed her to her side.

"YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!!" Demantoid screams and grabs Pyropes neck then she rips off the necklace she was wearing. 

"YOU UGLY FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" 

Demantoid has her pinned again then Pyrope flips them over again. 

"GO POLISH YOUR MOUTH YOU TALK SHIT!!!!" 

YOU SMELL LIKE MOTOR OIL!!!!!

Demantoid then gets back on top of her and grabs her neck.

"YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES!!!!!!!" Demantoid finishes then she gasps

Pyrope's eyes widen and gets confused Demantoid covers her mouth not knowing what she just said the two stare at each other for a long moment.

Demantoid then blushes and sweats as she slowly slides off Pyropes broad chest, Pyrope slowly gets off and stands up.

"What...did you say?" Pyrope says

"Ugh.....you didn't hear anything" Demantoid says

Oh i most definitely heard it you screamed at my face" Pyrope says

"You..think i'm.....pretty" Pyrope says

Demantoid blushed harder and tried to hide her face more, she then turned her back on Pyrope, literally feeling her whole body heat up and her chest aching she really didn't know what came over her well she kind of does know, this whole time when they worked together Demantoid always felt something about Pyrope how even if her laugh is annoying it is kind of cute and one time a long time ago when they were at the palace of light at nighttime Pyrope shinned beautifully when the moonlight shined on her. 

Demantoid did feel something about her this whole time she did think Pyrope was pretty, Demantoid was so lost in this awkward moment she thought she was gonna shatter from embarrassment she felt all numb then she felt a hand on her shoulder Demantoid spiked up a bit and quickly darted her head to Pyrope.

Pyrope didn't seem mad she looked a little confused, but a little curious.

"Did you...mean it?" Pyrope speaks in a softer voice

"I....i don't...know, but...ugh who am i kidding, ever since we worked together i thought it was kind of nice it was a little fun when we worked together it was always...more interesting and it was funny sometimes as well" Demantoid admits literally blurting at all out.

"You think so....well honestly, in my mind, even thought i was never a fan of fancy technology but sometimes when you showed me your gadgets they were kind of cool, even if its nothing important they always looked cool when you design them." Pyrope says while she too was blushing and struggling to keep eye contact with Demantoid.

Then Demantoid turned her whole body to Pyrope and she takes her hand, Pyrope looks at the smaller gem, Demantoid was trying to smile but felt a little bad.

"Why are we even fighting?" Demantoid asks

"I don't know, i was never really mad at you...i was mad at myself this whole time...i still hated how i lost to that half human gem hybrid Steven, i didn't realize that i was no match for him, i hated losing and....i was taking it out on you, while i was blaming you for losing the fight while you were going through the same failure as myself." Pyrope says then begins to feel bad for everything.

Pyrope then feels weight on her hips she looks down to see Demantoid leaning on her.

"I know i too was taking my pain out of you as well....i'm sorry" Demantoid says softly, Pyrope's brows furrow her eyes get a little glossy from a little bit of tears forming she then pets Demantoids hair.

"I'm sorry to" Pyrope says barely audible but Demantoid heard it loud and clear. 

\-------------------------------

A Little while later the two have been talking things out and beginning to warm up to each other, then the two sat together on Pyropes bed. 

"How do you feel now?" Demantoid asks as the two were holding hands.

"So much better than before" Pyrope says happily

"Me too" Demantoid says Then the two finally gathered the courage to look at each other in the eye both looked calm and happy Demantoid saw the look in Pyropes eyes she always loved the shine, Pyrope began to see how pretty Demantoids eyes were a beautiful shade of green she had a cute look in her eye as well, then the two leaned it slowly and before they knew it their lips connected, both of their lips were plump and soft. 

The two shared the kiss for a long sweet moment then Demantoid noticed Pyropes legs were shaking a bit Demantoid tried to look down but couldn't then she felt something wet when Demantoid tried to put her hand down on Pyrope's lap but accidentally touched her crotch, it was a little wet Pyrope then pulled back and looked down. 

She then looked embarrassed "Oh no, ugh....why is this happening?" Pyrope asks to herself more to Demantoid "Ugh sorry i must've done it or was it me well i don't know but i didn't mean to touch there i was trying to put my arm down" Demantoid speaks a little fast and jittery. 

"No i don't think it was you, it was kind of there earlier" Pyrope says

"When?" 

"Ugh, when you...first pinned me down to the ground when we were fighting" Pyrope admits Demantoid's eyes widen and blushes a little.

"Ohhh....well you think you can ugh...you know...." Demantoid couldn't say it.

"You want me to strip do you?" Pyrope says Demantoid grits her teeth and blushes even harder not knowing how to talk again she only nods.

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed dear, i do feel a little...uncomfortable and well no ones here its alright" Pyrope says her voice suddenly sounding a little lustful she then phases off her dress she was clad in nothing Demantoid couldn't help but stare her eyes wide as they could be, Pyrope had such an amazing body, tight hips, broad shoulders and plump breasts but not too huge Demantoid wanted to look at everything.

Pyrope lets Demantoid touch her skin first on her shoulder her skin was soft and a light pink Demantoid then moved to her breast but first tried to pull away thinking it could be wrong then Pyrope takes her hand and puts it on her breast. 

"Demantoid, its okay i want it too, you can do what you want i won't get upset and yes i won't tell anyone either" Pyrope reassures Demantoid.

Demantoid looks at Pyrope for a moment as she nods she really meant it so Demantoid continued to rub at her breast it was plump then Demantoid uses her thumb to rub at her magenta nipple and rubs it slow and steady getting it to erect Pyrope seemed to like it as she made a soft moan, Demantoid then decided to try putting it in her mouth and she does mindful of her teeth and begins to suck, slow and steady making sure her teeth weren't hurting Pyrope.

Pyrope wrapped her arms around Demantoid as she got on her lap to suck her breast Pyrope moaned and closed her eyes deep in lust. Demantoid loved it as well feeling the larger gems body all around her tiny form. 

Then Demantoid takes her hand and lets go of Pyropes nipple, she then looks down at Pyropes crotch where she sees her pussy it was leaking pre out and it was a little hairy if Demantoid looks closely Pyropes pubic hair is a deep magenta Demantoid smiles in a perverted way as she takes her free hand to touch the hair, it was curly then Pyrope moans a little louder and then she lays down a little bit and she spreads her legs.

"Fuck me" Pyrope says but Demantoid didn't catch it "What, what did you say?" Demantoid asks taking her hand to cup where her ear would be.

"I said fuck me!" Pyrope yells Demantoid gets the message but decided its time for a little tease.

"Ohhhh, my my dear are you needy?" 

"Yes YES I AM, Ahhh FUCK ME I NEED YOU" Pyrope begins to yell.

"Aww all this for me for an Era 2 gem like myself, oh you shouldn't have oh we'll fuck alright but i must ask one thing, do you want this with my fingers or tongue?" Demantoid asks Pyrope kept Shivering every time Demantoid speaks was her voice making her all turned on. 

"i don't care you pick ahhh...fuck me fuck me already" Pyrope was losing her patience.

"Okay okay...relax first eh...i'll do fingering" Demantoid says Pyrope's breath hitches as Demantoid takes one finger only lightly touching her vaginal lips literally that simple touch made Pyrope arch her back and she almost tried to grind on Demantoids hand. 

Demantoid then opens Pyropes vaginal lips seeing her clit seeing her bud then Demantoid takes action, she inserts two fingers in slowly Pyrope almost screams she throws her head back on her pillow, Demantoid picked up the pace a little getting in deeper and thrusts that thrust made Pyrope lose herself.

"Ahhh yes take me you filthy bastard!" Pyrope yells voice getting raspy, Demantoid then stops Pyrope opens her eyes.

"Ah ah ah...language sweetheart" Demantoid teases using her free hand to finger wag in front of Pyropes flushed face.

"What, come on i just wanna fuck" Pyrope yells

"say please" Demantoid teases

"UGH...PLEASE, PLEASE OH MY STARS PLASE FUCK ME!!!!" Pyrope yells Demantoid knows she can't help it so she takes it and continues to fuck Pyrope.

Demantoid tried to get in deep as she could but her fingers were pretty short but she can do good thrusting Pyrope grabs onto Demantoid's shoulder she feels her stomach burning as he pants hard her belly rising and falling.

"Demantoid i'm gonna-" Before Pyrope could finish she then cums...all over Demantoids arm, she squirted like a geyser pinkish cum covering Demantoids arm, she then removes her arm to look at it all, all over her arm and over the bed as well.

Pyrope was panting her eyes barely open she was in a blissful trance her orgasm making her feel complete. Demantoid smiles as she licks off the cum of her arm like how a cat cleans itself.

Pyrope collects herself and she opens her eyes to look at Demantoid she was laying down next to her then Pyrope notices Demantoid just phased off her outfit too seeing her chartreuse skin she had tiny breast but there was no genitals which isn't surprising since Demantoid is an Era 2 gem she can't shape shift at all. 

"Ahhh...that was amazing" Demantoid says 

"You have no idea, that was so much fun" Pyrope says Demantoid then uses her arm to wrap around Pyropes stomach for some reason felt a little painful Pyrope moaned a little in pain and Demantoid pulled her arm away.

"Are you alright" Demantoid asks in concern

"I'm fine but my stomach feels cramped or something i think that orgasm was a bit too much, but i'm fine" Pyrope answers 

"Hmmm just a cramp well want me to take care of it?...just a rub nothing else?" Demantoid offers

"Sure" Pyrope says Demantoid puts her arm back and she gently gives Pyropes stomach around her gemstone to rub her belly, the muscles do feel a little tight but Pyrope seems to feel a little better with that message.

"Thanks for that, i'm feeling better" Pyrope says

"No problem, it was such a nice day with you, you think we can really get better with each other in Era 3" Demantoid asks

"I think we can maybe Era 3 won't be so bad, and if we can do whatever we want then i'll chose to be with you" Pyrope says

"Yeah...i think i can with you as well, i would love to be with you" Demantoid says

"I would love that dear" Pyrope agrees.

The Garnets then fell asleep both naked and warm in each others arms, in the far corner of the dimly lit room the eyes of Hessonite appear But Hessonite was pale eyes wide as ever her mouth opened wide. 

"Hmmmmm.....looks like i got my work all caught up those two are gonna love each other ohhhh that was hot" Hessonite whispers to herself who was all hot and bothered seeing the two fuck none were aware Hessonite came back earlier, and saw everything.


End file.
